Flor marchita entre tus manos
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: "Deja que en tus manos la flor se marchite, disfruta de su hermosura mientras existe, no intentes detenerte en la risa y el llanto es mejor sentir que te la viviste. Que se haga ceniza y se la lleve el viento si total nada es eterno es mejor que la flor se marchite en tus manos, a que quede atrapada en un libro de recuerdos."


Flor marchita entre tus manos.

"_Todo se acaba hoy y ahora… se acaba mi estancia en Konoha, se acaban mis supuestas amistades… se acaba mi vida entera. Estoy dispuesto a irme de este odioso lugar con un objetivo… con el único objetivo de cumplir mi venganza contra mi odiado hermano Itachi. Ahora me encuentro en mi oscura habitación, ya termine de empacar mis cosas y la hora de que me valla esta cada vez más cerca, pero ahora no puedo evitar llenarme de recuerdos al ver esa foto... nuestra foto. Aquella imagen era de nosotros tres junto con nuestro sensei, me trae muchos recuerdos de aquellas batallas en las que peleamos codo a codo, esas batallas en las que permanecimos más unidos que nunca… pero esa unión y amistad ya es historia._

_¡Ya no puedo ver esa maldita foto, ya no puedo seguir así!, para mí la amistad no sirve de nada más que como un estorbo en mi camino de venganza. Es hora de que me valla y cumpla con mi deber, mi corazón esta negro por el odio y eso no cambiara jamás… ni aunque tenga el placer de ver correr la sangre de mi hermano entre mis manos._

_La suave brisa no deja de mecer mis cabellos mientras que las marchitas flores de los arboles no dejan de caer sobre mi rostro. Aunque yo jamás los admitiré tengo que aceptarlo, siento un profundo dolor al tener que marcharme y dejar todo lo que en este tiempo he conseguido, conseguí amigos y una vida, pero más importante aun… conseguí una familia. No me lo merezco para nada, no merezco tener amigos y mucho menos personas que se preocupen por mí… ¿Por qué digo que no lo merezco? Lo digo por el simpe hecho de que soy un ninja que no tiene espacio en su vida para aquellas personas queridas._

_Estoy muy cerca de la salida pero… ¡no puedo creerlo, Sakura viene caminando esta aquí!, esta con su mirada baja y no se atreve a mirarme. ¡Maldición porque esto!, lo único que me faltaba era tener que ver a Sakura en este momento, lo único que me queda es pasarla por alto…"_

–Es más de media noche, ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí? –dijo Sasuke intentando sonar lo mas frio posible.

–Este… es el único camino para salir de la aldea –dijo Sakura mientras que su voz reflejaba toda su tristeza.

–Deberías irte a la cama.

"…_Puedo ver la silueta de su rostro pasar junto a la mía, pero no tengo que valor de verla a los ojos… no tengo el valor de ver esos ojos que seguramente se encuentran apagados y llorosos por la infinita tristeza… no puedo verte llorar porque tu llanto destrozaría lo que me queda de corazón…"_

– ¿Por que Sasuke?, ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? –Dijo ella volteando con sus ojos cristalinos por el llanto imparable – ¿Por qué siempre ese silencio?, ¿¡por que jamás compartes nada conmigo!?

"…_tu voz se encuentra totalmente rota mientras que yo no puedo voltear a verte, no me atrevo a enfrentarte…"_

– ¿¡Porque tendría que decirte algo!? –No pudo hacer otra cosa que levantar su voz –No te metas en mis asuntos, no son de tu incumbencia –esta vez se detuvo al caminar.

–Sé que me odias, desde el principio no me has soportado… ¿recuerdas? –Dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

"…_es cierto, yo te odio… te odio por enamorarme y por hacerme sentir que sin ti ya no tengo nada porque vivir… te odio porque con tu llanto desesperado haces que mi corazón se muera de dolor…"_

–Cuando nos hicimos genin y nos asignaron nuestro equipo de tres, la primera vez nos quedamos juntos en este lugar… fuiste muy grosero conmigo, me dijiste que yo era muy fastidiosa –dijo ella recordando todo como si fuera ayer.

"…_ese día mis palabras te lastimaron más de lo que yo podría imaginar y de eso me arrepiento. Recuerdo que ese día las flores de cerezo caían como caen en este día nublado…"_

–No me acuerdo.

"…_te mentí, me acurdo de ese día como si fuera ayer. Ahora bajas más tu mirada mientras que lloras… perdóname por hacerte llorar de esa forma…"_

–Ja… ja si claro, es que fue hace mucho ¿no? –dijo ella intentando reír forzosamente –La historia mía, tuya de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei.

"…_esos son recuerdos que siempre guardare en mi… pero incluso tu sabes que ya es historia antigua…"_

–Habia mucha diversión –ahora si baja la mirada –Sé todo lo de tu clan Sasuke, en serio pero buscando venganza no encontraras la felicidad, compréndelo… ni tu ni yo ni nadie.

"…_tienes toda la razón no conseguiré nada más que poder dormir por las noches, poder vengar la muerte de mis padre y limpiar mi nombre el cual mi hermano mancho… eso es nada para ti Sakura pero para mí es mucho"_

–Lo sabía yo no soy igual a ti, ya estoy en un sendero del cual nadie puede seguirme –dijo Sasuke hablando muy enserio –Se que los cuatro trabajamos juntos y por un tiempo pensé que este nuevo camino podría sustituir a el otro, pero al final me eh decidido por la venganza. Esa siempre ha sido la razón de mi vida, to jamás he sido como tu o como Naruto.

– ¡NO AGÁS ESO SASUKE! ¡Tú no tienes que estar solo!, ese día tu me dijiste lo dolorosa que puede ser la soledad –dijo ella sonando cada vez más desesperada.

"… _¿soledad?, viví toda mi vida en la soledad… ya estoy acostumbrado a ella…"_

– ¡Ahora yo entiendo ese dolor!, tengo una familia y amigos… ¡pero me siento tan sola Sasuke! ¡Seria lo mismo para mí! –sus lagrimas caían sin control alguno.

"…_parece que ambos conocemos lo que es la soledad, solo que la conocemos de distinta manera Sakura, somos tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes…"_

–Este es un nuevo principio, cada uno de nosotros tiene un nuevo camino en frente –a pesar de que sus palabras eran frías, sus ojos estaban llenos de calidez.

– ¡SASUKE, TE AMO TANTO QUE YA NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO! –Esta vez Sakura no paraba de gritar – ¡Si te quedas conmigo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás! ¡Cada día será de alegría!, ¡yo puedo darte felicidad! –Ya no lo soportaba mas – ¡Yo haré todo por ti Sasuke! ¡TE LO IMPLORO NO TE VALLAS!, ¡hasta te ayudaría con tu venganza! ¡Aria lo que fuera por ti, por darte felicidad!; pero por favor quédate conmigo… y si no puedes llévame contigo.

"…_si tan solo supieras que el amor me duele mucho mas a mí de lo que te duele a ti, si tan solo pudiera decirte lo mucho que te amo. Créeme no dudo que tú puedas hacerme feliz, pero no quiero que te veas involucrada en una vida de muerte y lamentación… haré lo que sea para protegerte, incluso si tengo romper tu corazón junto con el mío…"_

–No has cambiado, sigues siendo fastidiosa –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lo más cruel.

"…_se lo mucho que te duelen mis palabras, créeme que yo no quiero seguir lastimándote ´pero no me dejas elección… tengo que irme y aunque quisiera no podría llevarte conmigo ni tampoco hacerte más daño del que ya te hice…"_

– ¡NO ME DEJES! –corrió hacia el – ¡SI TE VAS VOY A GRITAR Y…!

"…_rápidamente me teletransporto atrás tuyo y millones de recuerdos junto a ti golpean mi mente… recuerdo las veces en que tu derramaste lagrimas innecesaria por mí, la veces en que me cuidaste con todo tu amor y las veces en que a pesar del peligro permaneciste junto a mí. Nadie jamás me amo y cuido como tu…"_

–Sakura… gracias por todo.

"…_ahora te veo a los ojos y no dejas de llorar… la flores de cerezo caen sobre mi y sobre ti, los pétalos lucen tan marchitos pero a la vez tan hermosos. No me queda más que acabar con esto…"_

¡PLAF!

"…_no me queda más que desmayarte, así podre evitarte el dolor de verme partir…"_

–Sa…suke.

_(Deja que en tus manos la flor se marchite, disfruta de su hermosura mientras existe,  
no intentes detenerte en la risa y el llanto es mejor sentir que te la viviste.)_

"…_observo como te desmayas en mis brazos, tengo la obligación de llevarte hasta una banca. Mientras camino de regreso, me detengo a ver tu hermoso rostro durmiente que en este momento se encuentra apagado y si brillo… ¿por que me siento de esta forma, tan triste y deprimido? Sinceramente no lo entiendo. A veces para poder proteger a la hermosa flor de cerezo hay que arrancarla de raíz… así como yo arranque tu corazón…"_

_(Que se haga ceniza y se la lleve el viento si total nada es eterno es mejor que la flor se marchite en tus manos,  
a que quede atrapada entre hojas de tu cuaderno__.) _

"…_mis ojos llueven cada vez más, ya parecen cataratas incapaz de controlarse. Aquí justo a la orilla de la banca en donde voy a dejarte se encuentra aquel árbol de cerezos que siempre me recordaba a ti por su hermosura y fragancia. A veces me pregunto… ¿de que sirve el amor si tarde o temprano se marchitara como este árbol que se encuentra marchito? Este cerezo que esta entre mis brazos ya no tiene amor, ya no tiene hojas… no tiene nada, solo tiene una flor y una muerta esperanza de amor. Te dejo en aquella fría banca y me acerco al verdadero árbol…"_

_(Atrapo el tiempo como una flor en un cuaderno todo se detiene y se hace eterno  
la agujas del reloj quedan quietas y obedientes bajo el conjuro de no volver a verte,  
pasan los años pasan los días, se cansan las horas en cadenas infinitas,  
y los colores y los perfumes y las malas facciones se olvidan y ya ningún recuerdo tiene vida,  
porque transforme en cárcel a este cuaderno para conservarte día a día.)_

"…_este cerezo murió… ya no le queda nada más que una marchita flor que tarde o temprano se caerá y el viento se la llevara a su tumba. Yo no puedo hacer nada para poder estar contigo, yo te amo… pero mi venganza es primera. Pasaran los años y ni tu ni yo podremos olvidarnos el uno del otro pero tu recuerdo quedara grabado en mi mente para siempre…"_

_(Deja que en tus manos la flor se marchite, disfruta de su hermosura mientras existe,  
no intentes detenerte en la risa y el llanto es mejor sentir que te la viviste.)_

"…_ya no puedo, no puedo alimentar tu ilusión de que algún día estaremos juntos… porque eso sería darte falsas esperanzas. Tú eres como la marchita flor de este frio cerezo, si tu corazón no es bien tratado llegara un momento en que ya o aguantara más y de eso me arrepentiré…"_

_(__Que se haga ceniza y se la lleve el viento si en total nada es eterno,  
es mejor que la flor se marchite en tus manoooossss…)_

"…_se que algún día me voy a arrepentir de todo esto, de abandonarte y dejar esta vida… pero el arrepentimiento es algo con lo que tendré que vivir. Te amo demasiado y es por eso que tengo que dejarte ir, porque no quiero que salgas herida… esto no es vida para alguien tan especial como tu. Créeme si te digo que este no es el adiós, este es un asta pronto, porque algún día volveré…_

…_aquella flor marchita ahora cae sobre la palma de mi mano, me gustaría guardarla como un recuerdo tuyo… pero no puedo… así como a ti a esta flor la tengo que dejar ir… que se agá cenizas y que sus recuerdos se los lleve el viento…_

…_te amo Sakura Haruno, hasta pronto."_

_(…a que quede atrapada en un libro de recuerdos.)_

**Fin.**


End file.
